


Horrible Bosses 4

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Workplace Practices, Dubious Consent, Extortion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika bid too much money on those eyes at the auction, and forgiveness comes at a price.





	Horrible Bosses 4

**Author's Note:**

> I took this off anon because by this point it's not the worst thing I've written, and I'm only planning worse. So consider this a heads up.

"Where are you going?" The voice by the window called out to Kurapika mockingly as he spun on his heel to leave the room, heat high in his face and disgust threatening to choke him. "This is the fucking underworld, where do you think you're gonna go if you leave this room?"

The scarlet eyes had been fakes. Fakes, but not the ugly amount of money Kurapika had bid for them, money right from Light Nostrade's pocket. And they were fakes, and they were gone. Kurapika's teeth were grit so hard his jaw ached, still reeling from the proposal Light had offered him to make up for the money he'd lost. He froze with his hand a few inches from the door handle, fingers trembling.

Where would he go? Anywhere, obviously. Except, after that display what other family would want his assistance? Light could dirty his name so badly he'd never get into another underground auction, he'd lose this hold on the market and potentially lose out on ever finding the real eyes. Kurapika turned his head just enough to glare back at the family head, rage making everything in his body burn.

Light smiled with self satisfaction and crooked his finger to beckon Kurapika over. "Come back here, and take the offer you're given. Or you're fired." Kurapika knew that he was angry enough to give himself away, and was glad for the contacts he'd bought for this job. He didn't say a word as he walked over to Light, nor did he slow his momentum or refrain from grabbing the man by the front of his suit.

"You, exploitative bastard-"

"Get on your knees, sweetheart, and take off your pants if you'd be so kind." Light chucked him under the chin and Kurapika almost blacked out from murderous rage. Instead, he took a breath to steady himself, pulled his hands off the man before him, and sank down to the floor. It required shutting his eyes before he was able to go through the awkward motions of removing his flats and cotton pants, but he kept the skirt. He refused to be completely bare unless ordered, step by step.

Light seemed content to slide a hand into his hair and push him face-first against his clothed erection. "That's good, you look so natural down there. I could forgive just about anything with you like this." The hand left his hair to open his trousers, then his jaw was caught in one hand while the other grabbed and positioned Light's cock at Kurapika's lips. Kurapika spent a few moments of defiance on keeping his jaws clamped tightly shut. When one of Light's shoes pushed up under his skirt to drag over his soft dick he was surprised enough for those lips to part, and in slid the thick head of his employer's just below average sized cock.

"Alright, seems you’re the type who need’s a little incentive to work well. That’s fine,” Light’s shoe rubbed against him until Kurapika shifted his knees together to catch his foot and keep it still. So, Light leaned back and brought Kurapika with him by the hair until he was forced to brace himself with his knees apart from each other on the ground. His teeth scraped against Light’s flesh in annoyance, but he kept himself calm enough to take in more of the cock in his mouth. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d tasted, he’d been on his own long enough to have a frame of reference, but the flavor of skin that was normally hidden from sight made him wrinkle his nose.

The shoe he’d failed to trap came up between his legs again, smooth side against him this time. Between that and the hand now firmly embedded in his hair he couldn't keep his face from flushing, sensations that might be nice in any other circumstances. When he didn’t make any effort to pleasure Light, his whole head was pushed down on him until he choked, hands flying up to brace against the man’s thighs. “Suck, or I’ll use your throat myself.”

Kurapika was sure he’d have no issue following through, but the idea of doing as he was told was more revolting than the situation itself. He breathed hard through his nose as he recovered from gagging, and moved his head slightly, tongue curling along the underside of Light’s shaft and, when he pulled back enough, rubbing against the tip. Already precum was mixing with his saliva and he couldn't stomach swallowing, so he didn’t try to stop it from leaking down his chin as he worked. Regardless of his compliance, the hand in his hair still tightened its grip until his scalp stung, moving his head a little faster and a little farther than he preferred. It made his flush deepen with the distinct sensation of being, well, fucked.

“That’s good, that’s what I want you to do. Keep that up.” Light loosened his grip only when Kurapika began to move according to his demonstration, his throat relaxing by force of will. Kurapika let out another harsh breath through his nose when Light moved his shoe against his traitorously hardening dick, the attention it was being paid already more than he cared to allow himself. Having a romantic partner would just get in the way, and he didn’t trust anyone enough for a fling, so how could, how could he be expected to feel nothing while being touched like this?

Kurapika shut his eyes tighter when his head was pushed down all the way, Light buried in deep enough that Kurapika’s nose was against his groin. Light held him there for a moment, then let him resume his ministrations, only to do it again and hold Kurapika in place longer. The third time, Kurapika dug his nails into Light’s pants and struggled when he was held there too long, unable to breathe. Only when Kurapika opened his eyes to glare up at him did Light let him pull away entirely to catch his breath. Kurapika coughed, refraining from wiping the mess off his jaw and throat even as it began to seep into his clothes, and now when Light rubbed him between the legs he let out a small sound of surprise.

“Stop it, don’t touch me.” He shifted back on his knees only to be dragged forward again while Light shoved his shin between his legs this time, holding him up enough that Kurapika had to take some of the weight off his knees by holding onto Light’s hips. When he made to protest, his mouth was filled once more and this time there was no pretense of free will as Light moved his head for him. It was disorienting and the feeling made him gag more than once, something Light actually seemed to be enjoying if his breathing was anything to go by. Eventually he pulled Kurapika off himself to allow his release to land on the other’s face, the side effect being that Kurapika could catch his breath enough to curse him out in a dead language.

“Hmm… I think this is a lovely way to pay off your debt actually,” Light spoke between breaths, winded himself but for a different reason. “That was an awful lot of money you wasted, I’m sure you could make it up to me a few more times. What do you think?”

Kurapika took in air that shook from his rekindled rage, and he considered if killing his employer would be all that much worse than being blacklisted.


End file.
